Lelouch of the Rebellion: A Second Chance
by Angel's Crystal Heart
Summary: Lelouch has succeed in make the world a better place for Nunnally. He only wishes that he had done his rebellion the right way. It just so happens that the gods owe him a debt. A debt that they pay in full. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Lelouch of the Rebellion: A Second Chance

Chapter 1: God's Debt

Lelouch had never felt such pain in his life as Zero's sword was pulled from his body. But he felt that it was pain he deserved after all the death and suffering he had caused to the world. He didn't deserve a quick and painless death. Beside he always had a flare for the theatrics and felt that this was the perfect ending to it all. His bloody death would be the end of his bloody rebellion.

Lelouch slowly staggered toward the edge of the platform and slid down the dais staining the Britannian flag with his blood. He came to a stop at his dear sister's feet. Lelouch could just barely hear her cries of sorrow. His body was beginning to shut down. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kallen's shocked and tear stained face showing that she to had figured out the truth.

He had no regrets in end.

"Yes…"

But if he had the chance he would do thing differently.

"I...I destroy…"

He would treat the Black Knight as comrades not pawns.

"the world…"

He wouldn't throw away innocent lives to meet his goals.

"and create it…"

And finally he would do everything in his power to protect his loved ones from not only from Britannia, but from the power of Geass as well.

"anew." Lelouch finished as everything went black.

' _If only fate would give me a second chance. I would promise to every god and deity that I would do things right!'_

" _IF THAT IS YOUR WISH THEN IT IS TIME TO REPAY MY DEBT."_

"He mustn't die!"

Lelouch's eyes snapped open as the voice of a certain witch reached his ears. He watched in shock as C.C. fell to the ground, a small pool of blood beginning to form around her head staining her beautiful light green hair. He could His mind began to race as he finally realized his eerily familiar surroundings.

' _This is that day. The day I was given my Geass. But how…Wait that voice! Could it be possible.'_

"It seems that the saying is true. The Gods can work miracles," Lelouch whispered as he slowly stood up from his crouched position next to his beloved witch's body and faced the Royal Guard as their leader finished reciting the lie he planned to tell his commanders about C.C. 'death'.

Tell me something how should Britannian who detests his own country live his life?" Lelouch asked as he repeated the words he spoke that day, the words that started his rebellion.

"What are you some kind of radical?" the Captain asked unnerved suddenly, by Lelouch's sudden calm demeanor.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot your opponent is just a schoolboy? Or have you finally realized that the only ones who should kill are the ones who are prepared to be killed!" Lelouch stated uncovering his eye smirking as his Geass activated.

"What's happening here?" the Captain asked fearfully at the sight of Lelouch's eye.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia command you all of you die!" Lelouch ordered coldly without a hint of remorse.

After a few second the Captain began to laugh and said, "Happily your Highness! Fire!"

The Captain then pointed his gun at his own neck, as did the rest of the Royal Guard pulled the trigger. Gunshots rang out and bodies dropped to the floor. A little blood splattered on Lelouch's face just like the first time. Lelouch could remember vaguely feeling some mild horror back then. After all he just kill people with just a single order. But after two years of his rebellion he become almost numb to it. Looking down at his fallen witch he found himself staring in a pair liquid amber eyes.

"I see you already have a contractor," C.C. said softly as she got up.

Lelouch smirked and walked up to his unsuspecting witch and whispered, "Yes I do. You my sweet C.C. or would you prefer Cera?"

C.C. gasped as Lelouch grabbed her arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Suddenly C.C. could see memories, memories of a time that had yet to transpire. She saw their partnership and their rebellion. A single tear ran down her face as she watched his suicide to bring peace to the world. The shock of it all was enough to cause her legs to grow weak. The only thing holding her up was Lelouch's arms wrapped around her waist. More tears ran down her face as she clung to the only man she ever loved. The first man who loved her for all she was in return. Finally they pulled apart and Lelouch with a gentle look in his eyes wiped her tears away.

"So C.C. are you ready restart our rebellion?" Lelouch asked with a dark grin.

"Of course, after all you have yet fulfill your end of the contract boy," C.C. answered with poke to Lelouch's chest.

Lelouch shook his head at her antics. Suddenly the wall next to them exploded as a Purists Sutherland burst through. Lelouch could help but smirk as the voice of Villetta Nu rang out.

"You there what happened here. Why are all these Royal Guardsmen dead and why is Britannian student in a place like this?" Villetta demanded shooting at the wall behind them.

'It is time to reacquaint myself with the Black Knights and of course my beloved Queen,' Lelouch thought as he opened his mouth and shouted, "My name is Alan Spacer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Battle of Shinjuku Mark II

"I'm surprised you are letting her live. She so much trouble the first time around after all," C.C. mused as she climbed into the Knightmare's cockpit.

"Despite how troublesome she was Villetta has her uses. Beside in the near future she and Ohgi end up falling in love. From what I remember they were even expecting a child. I'm not going to take away their chance of happiness. For now with the triggers I placed Villetta will be a puppet to use to get to Jeremiah. What I do with her after is undecided," Lelouch explained as he typed in the access code.

"Ah yes Orange Boy. It will be good to see him again. He was so much fun to tease," C.C. stated with a smirk remembering how flustered she could make the cyborg.

Lelouch shook his head and began to pilot the Sutherland to the building he used as a vantage point to save Kallen the first time. He already missed his personal Knightmares the Gawain and Shinikiro, but for know he would have to put with these kind of dinosaurs. Lelouch only had to wait a few minutes when a familiar red Glasgow came into sight.

With a smirk Lelouch pick up the communicator and said, "The west entrance. Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

Kallen Kozuki cursed as the Purist Sutherlands began to gain on her. Everything had gone all wrong with their plan to get the gas. Now Nagata was dead, Clovis ordered the extermination of the ghetto's inhabitants, and she was going to die as soon as her power hit zero.

"Just thirty minutes left!" Kallen muttered as she dodged another string of bullets.

"The west entrance. Use the tracks to move to the west entrance," an unfamiliar voice stated over the communicator.

"Who's this? How do you know this code?" Kallen demanded after the momentary shock wore off.

"That doesn't matter if you want to win your just going to have to trust me," the voice replied.

"Win?" Kallen questioned as she jumped on to the tracks with the two Sutherlands chasing after her.

"Trying to be tricky filthy Eleven!" The lead Purist sneered as the Sutherland's followed her.

"Okay what am I suppose to do know?" Kallen questioned when she saw a train heading straight for her.

"Jump on to the train!" the voice ordered.

"Gotch ya!" Kallen jumped up and landed on to the train jumping on to each train cars.

The first Sutherland was forced to stop the train from pushing them back and then a man's voice said, "If that's your plan then… you go after the Glasgow"

"Yes my lord," the pilot answered as he jumped only to be hit by a slash harken.

"What the? Shot by friendly fire? You there what's your name and your unit," the remaining pilot demanded spotting a Sutherland in a high building, "We're after the one armed Glas-."

The Sutherland suddenly open fired on the Purist.

"Oh my God terrorists!" the pilot cried as one of the wheels of the Sutherland were destroyed crippling it, "You son of a-"

"AAAHHH!" Kallen cried as she raced toward the Sutherland causing it eject to safely.

"Sorry about that Jeremiah have to stick to original script for now," Lelouch apologized to his loyal knight as he moved to a new vantage point.

"You saved me, but how did you get hold of a Sutherland?" he heard Kallen question over the radio.

"A tale for another time," Lelouch answered before he turned his attention some old familiar faces.

Kallen was about to argue with the voice when she heard Ohgi call out to her.

"Kallen what the hell was that radio message earlier?" Ohgi asked as he and some of their fellow resistance fighters came running up to the Glasgow.

"What, he contacted you too!" Kallen asked.

"Sure did and Yoshida's group will be here soon," Ohgi replied when his radio buzzed.

"You are the one in charge correct?" the voice asked.

"Yes," Ohgi answered nervously.

"I present to the cargo in that train over there. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win then follow my orders," the voice stated.

Kallen's eyes widened at the sight Sutherlands in the car she had opened.

"There's more in here!"

"Here too!"

"Amazing! Hey, maybe we should give this guy a chance."

"Woman in the Glasgow," voice stated with authority

"Y-yes," Kallen cursed herself silently at the stutter.

"You will be running decoy after you recharge your Knightmare. I will contact you all in ten with further instructions."

"Wait who are you? What's your name?" Kallen demanded to know.

"You may all call me Zero," the voice answered and with that the communicator went silent.

"You know I remember the first time I did this I was already feeling tired by now," Lelouch mused as he parked the Sutherland on the top of a building.

"Guess your stamina got better. At least for a few key things anyway," C.C. teased as she snuggled into Lelouch's lap.

"You are acting very cuddly today C.C. Missing your Cheese-kun," Lelouch retorted with a smirk.

His answer was a small pout and C.C. giving him a glare.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you get your precious doll back soon enough," Lelouch comforted as he picked up the communicator, "Alright I'm going to give you all code names just in case someone hacks into our communications. Use the code names at all time when speaking with each other. Woman in the Glasgow you are running decoy so you will be Q-1. Here is what you need to do.

Lelouch fiddled with the queen's chest piece in his hand as one by one, lost signals appeared on his screen. Things were playing out just like before. Lelouch was honestly a little bored. When he had first done this he had felt a rush of adrenaline and had such a high that it hadn't faded until the next day. The resulting backlash lead to him puking in the bathroom when he heard people talking about Shinjuku in class that morning of course, but still it had been a wonderful feeling to utterly crush his enemy in battle. Now the battle around him just gave him a little buzz since he already knew the out come. Still no time to get distracted he need to start planning on how to deal with Suzaku and his damn Lancelot as well as lead the rebels to victory.

He smirked as Kallen shot and destroyed another tank, "Good work Q1. Now you have a helicopter heading your way and lead them toward the old Tokyo City Hall. R2 be ready to fire when it passes."

A Rook moved up one space.

The helicopter bit the dust.

"B7 use a Chaos Mine and then fall back to assists in the evacuation of the resides with rest of Group B."

A Bishop was put into place.

Another tanker was destroyed.

"Group N you'll continue your advance for now. Be careful though. The Britannians have probably figured out by now that we are using their Sutherlands. So they are going to be more cautious with unfamiliar Knightmares outside their own units."

A Knight was placed in the front.

"YOU BLOODY ELEVENS!" a pilot cried as he and his team's Sutherland were obliterated.

C.C. smiled as she watched Lelouch took control of the battle. She had always enjoyed watching him command his troops during operations. It showed his true power in full when he could sway the masses into following his orders with just his words and not using his Geass. She didn't doubt that if she hadn't come along that he would have eventually have started his rebellion albeit in a few decades. It was one the many things she had missed when he had died.

"Something wrong C.C.?" Lelouch asked when he noticed her staring at him.

"Just never thought I would see you commanding your soldiers ever again. For a year I tried to move on like you asked, but I could feel the loneliness setting in again, " C.C. to explained as tears began to run down her face, "I cried when they celebrated you first death anniversary. I cried because I knew I was alone again and because soon or later everyone would die just like you. But I didn't want to bring despair to anyone by giving them a Geass and making them take the Code. I tried to do what the nun did, but I always grew attached to my contracts and I knew I could do it. That's why I left Mao and tried give my Code to Charles. I couldn't curse someone else so I decide to go the last Thought Elevator in Britannia and was going to seal myself inside forever. Just I was about seal the doors I find myself here with you once more as if by some miracle by the Gods."

Lelouch was stunned by C.C.'s confession. He felt a wave of guilt settle in his heart at what he had put her though. He had promised to make her smile, but instead he had made her cry. Lelouch gently pulled C.C. into a warm embrace as he tried to calm her down.

"Sshh, I'm sorry Cera. I am so sorry. I promise that this time will be different. We will find away to get rid of the Code and will free you of it curse. We will defeat Britannia and you will live the life of a normal woman not a witch," Lelouch whispered.

"Just don't die Lelouch, please. I can't lose you again," C.C. whimpered into his chest.

"I can't promise that I won't die Cera. War is to big of a gamble not risk my life, but I will do everything in my power to make sure that I won't die until I free you of the Code," Lelouch replied softly before glancing at the screen, "We'll finish this after we defeat Clovis. My idiot brother has just broken the encirclement a move that will lead us into check for the battle and gives the Lancelot its debut.

C.C. to nodded silently before closing her eyes and falling a sleep. The emotional out bust and the still present drugs in her system finally catching up to her. She smiled softly as she listen Lelouch's heart. All the proof that she needed to know he was alive.

Lelouch kissed C.C. head before picking up the communicator, "Q1 do you have an area map?"

"Yes I have a map of the old town but it has no current land marks," Kallen replied.

"It'll do. Group P you will be with Q-1 for this. Groups N, B, and R will fall back and finish removing all the remaining residences from the ghetto viva the subways and sewer systems. Check every building you can and if you must knock out anyone who resisting. Enough innocent blood has been spilt by the Britannians today. Make sure that you are all well away from the area that Q-1 and Group P will be operating. We know for sure that there is one left it that surrounding area so there's no need to worry about civilians. Britannians will be focusing on the area that Q-1 is in, but remain cautionary. The tactic that they are using has every single soldier heading for Q-1 except for the ones holding the encirclement and protecting Clovis. They will attack anyone who is seen as not apart of the unit.

"Roger that Zero."

"Got it."

"Let's get to it boys."

"Alright then we have about ten minutes before they reach you. Go down into the subway tunnels and find the support beams. Q-1 stay in the back of the group as your signal is going to lead them right above you. The second I give the signal use you Slash Harken to destroy the beams and then gun it as fast as you can out of the there understood," Lelouch ordered.

"Yes, Zero."

It took, but a few minute for everyone to get into place. Soon the Britannian army arrived, only to find nothing. The second the Britannian forces met Lelouch gave the signal. An evil smile graced Lelouch lips as forty lost signals appeared on the map. Now all that left was to deal with the Lancelot.

"I think it time to let Kallen meet her rival on the battlefield," Lelouch commented as he stared down at the Queen's chest piece.


End file.
